nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Vrax Belebome
Vrax Belebome, dubbed by Michelangelo as Bellybomb, is a shady information dealer who is affiliated with Lord Vringath Dregg and also holds confidential intel on the Triceraton Mother Ship. History After losing the first piece of the Heart of Darkness to the Triceratons, Professor Honeycutt arranged a deal with Vrax at the alien restaurant Zayford's Cantina after hearing that he had classified intel on the Triceraton Mother Ship, which would allow him and the turtles to steal it back from them. Vrax is first encountered by Michelangelo, who nicknames him "Bellybomb" and accidentally bumps into him causing him to drop his food. This angers Bellybomb into almost blasting Mikey until he learns that he is affiliated with the Fugitoid, prompting him to discuss their deal. When Fugitoid shows him his payment of 50,000 Zemulacks, Bellybomb told him that the money he requested was just a "down payment" and he has to pay another 50,000 for him to hand over the information. He then emitted made a gassy belch and ran off with the money, prompting the turtles to chase after him. After a shootout with Bellybomb, the turtles get Honeycutt's money back, and Leo decides that they are wasting their time with and tells everyone they should leave. Mikey leaves with a parting remark to Bellybomb, telling him that he has way better information than he will ever have such as the Black Hole Generator. Upon hearing this, Bellybomb became intrigued and hired the Neutrinos to infiltrate Mikey's mind and steal the information. Later on, he is seen contacting Lord Dregg, telling him that the Neutrinos should be back at any moment with all kinds of intel the Black Hole Generator, as well as anything else the turtles may be hiding. Before he even finishes his conversation, he is again confronted by the turtles, intimidating him into offering them a muffin. An angered Michelangelo then convinced Bellybomb to hand over the intel. Mikey then accepted the muffin and did a gassy belch in front of Bellybomb, causing him to faint. Appearance *Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind Trivia * Vrax Belebomb is a classic character of the TMNT universe. ** This is the second incarnation of Vrax, as well as the first incarnation of Vrax to make an appearance in an animated series. * In Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind, the Ninja Turtles and Fugitoid found Vrax Belebome at Zayfod's Cantina just to get information from him about the Triceraton Mother Ship. ** This is due to the fact that the Ninja Turtles and Fugitoid got the first piece of the Heart of Darkness stolen by the Triceratons in Xaava-Dal. * According to Fugitoid, him and Vrax Belebome are old friends. * Like his previous incarnation, he possesses a very bad breath that he uses as his main weapon against any opponent. * He is referred to as "Bellybomb" when Michelangelo mispronounced his name when trying to fight him after stealing the Zemulacks from Fugitoid. Gallery Belly.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Mutants Category:Nonhumans Category:Aliens Category:Turtles enemies